


An Isolated Uchiha, Orphan Pariah, Overlooked Civilian, and Human-Robot With Stolen DNA Wake Up In A War (Trick question: is it the 3rd or the 4th?)

by Tht0neGal666



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anko is like Minato age here, Bonding, Everyone is so confused, Fluff, Humor, Jinchuuriki Nohara Rin, Kakashi is only 2 years younger then Obito and Rin, Kanabi happens when they're like 15, Multi, Naruto's gonna want a pet fox to make up for his, No Smut, Sharing a Body, Sharing a Brain, Team Bonding, Team Minato think they're going crazy, Team crackhead, Tenzo's the same age as Kakashi, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Uchiha!Sai, fuck danzo, neither is Minato but at least he signed up for it, no editing we die like Haku, not even a 1000 words in and I'm planning Danzou's death, rawr, sasuke isn't getting paid enough, ships and characters to be added and removed as we go, tell me if i should tag something, the holy trinity, the only real ship decided on is Team 7 so like, uzumaki!sakura
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-11-26 21:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18186152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tht0neGal666/pseuds/Tht0neGal666
Summary: 'Sakura' held rigid control over her body for an entire minute, before letting Rin take it back. It felt like a warning.--Kakashi had been through a lot of freaky shit in his life, but being a passenger in his own body is at least contending for top of the list.--Obito sighed, resigning himself to the probability that he was finally going crazy down here.--It drifted to sleep, as it knew it would eventually, but it did so with a smile for the first time ever.//OR; Team Kakashi dies at the end of The 4th War together, only to wake up in the back of another set of team seven's minds. This alters things.





	1. I am a child inside (back up and give me some room)

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! It's been a week, and apparently people are really interested in this! Which is impressive, given that the first chapter was just. So bad. I literally only posted it because it had sat in my drafts for a month and Ao3 was gonna delete it, and I absolutely refused to type up all those tags again, so y'all got my shitty first draft.
> 
> After a week of revising and thinking over how the story's gonna go, I ended up with about 5,000 words to cover everyone's first meeting with their new headmates, and made the executive decision to do singular perspective chapters. For now, at least. That mean's I've got three weeks of wiggle room if I want to post a chapter a week, which is nice. Anyway, enjoy!

 She was in an empty black void, sitting in a meditative position. She breathed in, and felt her own familiar chakra flowing. She breathed out, and realized there was something off about it.

She couldn't quite place what, but it made her uneasy. She had to work to keep her breathing even as she combed through her chakra with the grace of a medic (and the clumsiness of an novice), looking for the problem.

She had a head-splitting headache, almost literally, as a new presence bloomed in the back of her head. She prodded cautiously it with her chakra, only to flinch away from it, flailing out of her meditative stance. There was a glowing green bubble in the void. It was floating right beside her head, and it was definitely foreign chakra. It grew faster then she could comprehend, and her chest felt tight. 

The void under the green bubble seemed to grind against itself, shifting, until there was a midnight black soil in it's place. The void above the bubble turned shade from black to a deep maroon, with streaks of brown and blue blue swirling through the sky. There were shapes also forming in the sky, but they weren't fully developed, and she couldn't tell what they would be when they were. 

It expanded from the area just around the bubble, until the strange landscape coated exactly half of the void, though she wasn't sure how she could tell that.  
The Bubble sank closer to the newly formed ground, and she could feel it getting heavier, denser, and it never grew larger then her hand. In fact, it only got smaller and smaller, so compact and small that she could barely see the green speck of a bubble. 

Rin was in a ready fighting stance, chakra just on her finger tips and ready to attack the bubble, when it suddenly popped with an earsplitting crack. There was a flash of pink and a human shaped figure, and she shot up in her bed.

"Huh." A voice breathed, and she tensed up. What was happening? What was that dream? How did anyone get in? After Kanabi, Minato-Sensei worked out some paranoia by sealing her and Kakashi-kun's house's tighter then the lowest levels of T&I. No one should be able to break in. "I have no idea what this is, but I will bet a pack of Golden Senbon that this is Naruto's fault." The voice, female definitely, drawled with nothing but a hint of annoyed fondness, and Rin pulled a hidden senbon from the stitches of her sheets. She took a deep breathe and tensed lightly, ready to throw herself at the intruder. She snapped her eyes open, and didn't see anybody.

"Who's there?" She demanded, pushing through the panic of the situation and thinking like the shinobi she was.

Genjutsu? 

She spiked her Chakra with a sharp "Kai!", and nothing happened. She noticed that her Chakra felt wrong somehow, like in the dream, which was probably a bad sign. She couldn't place it, and that was deeply concerning. 

Ninjutsu then? Maybe a Kekkei Genkai? 

"Oh." The voice said, and their aggravated muttering (mostly violent threats against this 'Naruto') stopped. Did they somehow not notice her until then? Way to blow an advantage, she berated herself. "Well. That's new." The voice drawled, and her head felt different. Like there was more space in it somehow, but she couldn't do anything with it. Fuinjutsu, maybe? Was this all connected to the weird dream she had, or was it coincidence? She recalled Kushina-Nii saying something about storage seals on people, though never in a brain, and then Minato-Sensei saying that with Chakra there is no such thing as coincidence.

Too many questions. She felt a little nauseous, trying to grip firmly onto one thought or another. 

"Who's there!" She repeated, shaking her head of the colliding thoughts and settling on the most pressing concern. Her every nerve was on edge, and she started internally cursing when she went light headed. She raised her armed-hand to stab herself with the Senbon, hopefully help regain focus, when the voice made a distressed noise and she froze mid-motion.Against her own will.

"I am Sakura." The voice sighed, still sounding annoyed. "Who are you?" It inquired. With Rin's mouth. It was a tone Rin could remember using when rushing from person to person on a battlefield, only having time to heal fatal wounds. It was a tone that left no room for question or hesitation in a response.

'Sakura' held rigid control over her body for an entire minute, before letting Rin take it back. It felt like a warning.

As soon as Rin regained control of her body, she shuddered in fear and started breathing heavily. Her hand was clenched tightly around the senbon, and she distantly felt it poke into the meat of her hand and draw blood. She didn't pay much attention to it, though, because she was too busy remembering how to breathe.

It was only a minute, but she never wanted to feel so out of place in her own body again.

"Shit." The voice muttered. "You're having a panic attack." they stated, a little detached. and Rin is horribly reminded of losing Obito- She was helpless then, and she's helpless now. 

She hates it.

An annoyed scoff from Sakura, and a blanket of calming chakra suddenly falls over Rin. Like a switch was flipped off, the voice softens, suddenly, into something consoling and caring. "Hey, hey calm down. Come on sweetie, deep breathe in; 1, 2, 3,4,5, hold it, 1, 2, 3-" Rin tries to follow the instructions, repeating the same ones to herself. How To Help A Ninja Through A Panic Attack is one of the first lessons taught to a Med-Nin, especially a front lines Med-Nin. The words are comforting in their familiarity, if not their source. 

She doesn't know how she feels about her apparent assailant being a Med-Nin, or at least having some Med-Nin training. She probably shouldn't feel anything about it (a good shinobi wouldn't), but she might be a little bitter.

"Where are you?" She finally gasps out, gulping down the last of her panic attack and tucking it expertly under her Shinobi professionalism. Her eyes search the room again, and there is still no one there to be seen. She ignores how she's still shaking with fear.

"Honestly? No idea. I think I'm in your head, but I'm no Yamanaka." the voice hypothesizes, and the thought makes Rin shudder.

"How?" Rin demands, and the voice- Sakura? - gives a slightly hysteric laugh.

"No idea! Still banking on it being somehow Naruto's fault." Sakura did something in her head that gave the impression of a shrug, and Rin scrunched up her nose at the unfamiliar feeling.

"Who?" She asks, clearing her throat.

"Don't worry about it." they dismissed. "What's your name, twerp?" Sakura sighed, and she sounded very tired. Noted.

"Why should I tell you?" She hissed, Shinobi instincts screaming at the thought. Sakura gave the weird mental shrug again.

"kid, I'm as confused as you are. For all I know, you trapped me in your head. My best friend knew and taught me Yamanaka techniques. If you don't want to tell me anything, I'll just try my hand at picking your brain." She warns casually, and Rin feels doused with cold water.

"Rin! My name is Rin." She folds, gulping. She didn't want to tell this woman anything but, as of right now, her memories were being held hostage. At the very least, she could control the information she gave 'Sakura' if she said it. "Nohara Rin, of Squad Minato." She says, and is proud of how little her voice shakes. 

The half of her brain that she noted earlier as untouchable (what she hypothesized was the purple and brown expanse from her dream) go silent. 

She feels a sliver of Sakura's shock leaking out. It's a relief, that she had at least the potential to read Sakura. She feels wrong footed, not being able to read someone's emotions.

"Holy shit." Sakura finally whispers, making a noise like she was trying to clear her throat without a throat. She regains her tight control on her emotions, and the sliver of shock vanishes. Rin is a little equal parts envious of the woman's skill and wrong footed again. "Who else is on your team?" 

"I-I won't tell you." Rin says firmly with all the bravery she can muster. She was terrified of this voice, but, smart choice or not, she refused to betray Kakashi and Minato-Sensei that easily. She tensed, trying to prepare for a mental attack without really knowing how, when the Sakura with what sounded like nostalgia. 

"Should have expected that." Sakura mutters. "Ok. What does the Kanabi Bridge mean to you?" she asks instead, and Rin stops breathing again. 

"When?" Sakura demands after Rin's reaction, and Rin berates herself for wearing her emotions so plainly. She takes a deep breathe, because it still hurts to think about.

"Two months ago." She grits out, and Sakura makes a humming noise before it feels like a door slams shut in her mind, and there is nothing more from that tied off part of her brain.

Rin can't go back to bed, not after that, so she gets dressed and goes to train. Kakashi was probably out, and the thought would normally aggravate her, but right now she was mostly just relieved. She needed to tell him, and he would know how to help. 

He had to.


	2. It's all in my mind (a parasite I'm supposed to find)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm Naruto, Dattebayo! What's your name? 'Cause you sure don't feel like 'Rama, Dattebayo." They finally answer, but the last half of the sentence sounds just this side of feral.

Kakashi felt a sudden imbalance of his chakra, and went sprawling to the ground as the sensation threw off his momentum.  
There was a gentle buzzing of a breezy chakra building in his chest, faster then he could believe. It had only been a handful of seconds, and the new pool of chakra was already an eighth of the size of his own.  
He scrambled to his feet frantically. This had to be an attack. Why? Who? How did someone sneak up on him? He hadn't let his guard down since Kanabi, at least, if not longer. Even Minato-Sensei couldn't get the drop on him more often then not, these days.  
What the hell could this be?  
He sorted through his extensive mental database of Jutsu and techniques, and drew a blank on what this could be. His best guess was a perception altering Genjutsu. One that screwed with his perception of his own chakra, making any Jutsu useless in battle. Useful, he'd have to learn it later, but terrifyingly bad news for him in the moment. If he can't even correctly judge and feel his own chakra, he could drive himself to exhaustion laughably easily. Worse, he couldn't even spike his chakra to disrupt the Genjutsu properly.

"What the hell is this! We literally just killed God, dattebayo, can I get, like, a three week break? Please? Chill with my Date-Mates? Get me some Celebratory Ichiraku's? Raze that dumb Hyuga Branch thing to the ground in Neji's memory? Visit Suna? At least, like, take a nap?"a voice suddenly whined, ranted really, and he barely paid attention to the words as he looked around frantically for the voice. The chakra pool felt like it was growing steadily, and his only safe bet was to take them out with Taijutsu. Fast. 

Desperate, he pushed up his Hitaite and opened Obito's eye, searching for the voice as it growled "Woah! What the hell?!", and-

And he didn't see anyone there.

"Identify yourself." He intoned flatly. He carefully conveyed none of how disturbed he was that the Sharingan was being evaded. Was it not working right because it wasn't his? That would make sense, but it had been thoroughly examined. Minato-Sensei had even called in a favor with Jiraiya-Sama to get Tsunade-Sama to examine it.

"What the Hell!" The voice repeated instead, snarling, and he felt something tug in his head. "Kai!" he snapped, but it did nothing to stop the weird chakra from suddenly flaring, and all at once he lost complete control of his body. The voice was still chittering, but it was using his mouth now, and it spoke far too fast for Kakashi to understand. He couldn't tell if that was intentional or not for the life of him.

"Identify yourself!" he growled now, voice echoing inside his own head, starting to loose composure as he pulsed his chakra in an attempt to disrupt the voice's perfect control of him. and he gulped hard to get a hold of himself, which was a weird sensation without a throat. Shinobi code dictates you keep a level head, no matter the situation.

It was dark and he was bone tired and jittery from a mission and he was against an opponent he knew nothing about that had him completely at their mercy with nothing he could do about it, but that didn't justify breaking the rules. He was a better shinobi then that.

"Settle down! Kami, 'Rama, what's gotten into you?" The voice hissed as Kakashi pushed against his new mental prison, and then went silent for the first time. 

Moments later, Kakashi felt a wave of second hand horror that felt similar to his own, if far more potent. The voice gave a nervous chuckle, running Kakashi's hand through his hair like he had seen Minato sensei do before. He had a sudden longing for Minato-Sensei, because he felt far out of his depth here.

"I'm Naruto, Dattebayo! What's your name? 'Cause you sure don't feel like 'Rama, Dattebayo." They finally answer, but the last half of the sentence sounds just this side of feral.

Kakashi takes a deep breathe, or tries to at least, only to remember that his lungs won't respond to him. He pointlessly tries to spike his chakra again, still hoping against hope that this is a Genjutsu, but Kakashi's entire being feels stuffed into a cage somewhere in his belly, and his chakra only pushes against the cage. Maybe with better control he could slip through the bars or with deeper reserves he could strong arm it, but he was helpless as he was.

"Yamanaka?" He guesses, because it's the most logical conclusion. Kakashi's mind raced, trying to pick out any rouge or flight risk Yamanaka's this powerful, and coming up blank. The Jonnin Exam tests were through in ability evaluation, and even without the Sharringan he was the ranked best non-Yamanaka at dealing with mental invasions in his year. He should be able to do Something.

"Eh? No, not Yamanaka. Ino-chan would cut off my feet and sew them back on the wrong sides if I joined her clan, Dattebayo. No thanks." The voice shuddered. Kakashi had been through a lot of freaky shit in his life, but being a passenger in his own body is at least contending for top of the list.

He focused on the information 'Naruto' was giving him, instead. Yamanaka Ino was a name he would have to look into later. Possibly a medic? A good one, if she could make threats like that. 

Naruto had a verbal tic reminiscent of Kushina-Nee-san. Affiliation with Uzushiogakure? Maybe this was a seal, instead of a Genjutsu. Minato and Kushina agreed that the first rule of Fuinjutsu is that there are no rules or limits, which is impressive considering that the only things they ever seem to disagree about are seals.

Who was 'Rama'? Why was Naruto so distressed by their absence in his head? Kakashi's only guess was either some freaky Yamanaka telepathy (unlikely, given his insistence on not being a Yamanaka) or an alternate personality that he relied on for one reason or another, and felt uncomfortable without. 

Not to mention the stuff he said earlier. There was a bit to unpack, there. Kakashi didn't even want to touch his claim to have 'killed god', not just yet. This was a lot to take in as it was.

'Celebratory Ichiraku's' suggests a familiarity with Konohagakure, but 'visit Suna' implies that he's free to go where he pleases. Kakashi would assume he's a civilian from those facts alone, but he clearly had experience with Ninjutsu and/or Genjutsu/Fuinjutsu, and he still wasn't touching it, but 'Killing God' does not seem like a very civilian course of action. 

Naruto also cheerfully considered war on the entire Hyuga Clan for someone named 'Neji', given the context of the sentance perhaps a Branch House Hyuga? As a loyal Jonnin of Konoha, he couldn't let that happen.

Though, it seemed like it didn't really matter what he wanted, right now. He could sense the world still; see, ear, feel, taste, and smell it, but he wasn't in any sort of control, and he couldn't do anything to regain control. Naruto, for his loose lips not befitting a shinobi, was scarily good at keeping another soul locked down in his own body. This worried Kakashi, given his current position.

Perhaps worst of all, Kakashi could feel that chakra pool that started this still growing, and he started to feel his nerves tingle as it grew as large as his own reserves with no sign of stopping.

"The silent treatment, eh?" The voice teased with what Kakashi had to assume was a false levity, though he couldn't really tell. "Well-" the voice started, before the pain Kakashi had been feeling build up crescendoed, and he felt like he was being pulled in a million different directions and drowned all at once. 

Naruto must have felt the same, because he cursed and took a deep breathe, muttering something about frogs and pink hair as her folded into a meditative position. Since taking control of Kakashi's body, Naruto hadn't stopped moving, but now he sat perfectly still and relaxed. Kakashi lost his sight as Naruto closed his eyes.

Kakashi gasped as he suddenly hit a stabilizing wall of over-stimulation, and it was equal parts better and worse then being pulled apart and drowned. Better because he felt like himself for the first time in minutes. Worse because along with that came an over load of innocuous information about the world around him that he couldn't possibly cram into his head; he knew exactly how many blades of grass were in the clearing, how tall every tree was to the centimeter, what the poisonous berries on the bush to his left tasted like, exactly what emotions every bug felt, how the air would blow and why, the words the trees spoke to each other- it was to much, and his head was going to explode, this was how he died, torn up and drowned and overloaded, he screamed-

Silence. The world went silent, and for a moment Kakashi believed that he really had died. Then he breathed in, and he felt oddly lighter, but like himself again. He fell over, breathes heaving in, onto his hands and knees. It was only as he fell down that he heard the splash of water and felt his hands and legs get wet, though the water didn't seem to soak through any of his clothes. The water came up to his nose as he panted on his hands and knees, and it felt chakra infused.

There was a frenzied breeze a few meters to the side of him. He recognized the chakra signature that was that way as the one that had been pooling, presumably 'Naruto', and gulped. He had to compose himself quickly. 

The breeze died down for the most part, and the water seemed to drain until it couldn't even submerge his whole hand. Kakashi sat up. His eyes locked first onto the bars of the cage he was apparently in, and then onto a clone of Minato-Sensei (If Minato sensei was a few years younger, a few shades darker, had three scratches on either of his cheeks, had shorter hair, and wore way too much orange for a ninja) sitting just outside of his cage. 

The teenager (He couldn't be more then a few years older then Kakashi, but Kakashi knew that meant nothing for Shinobi) was sat in the same position he had settled Kakashi's body into (what felt like) moments earlier. His eyes were closed, nose scrunched up like Kushina-Nee's was sometimes when she was focusing really hard on something, and Kakashi's eyes were drawn upwards to a buzzing ball of water, whipped into shape by furious wind. Naruto muttered something and shrugged, his first movement, before opening his sky blue eyes (Sky instead of Sea, just a shade lighter then Minato-Sensei's) and gaping at Kakashi.

He was clearly shocked by something, as he looked Kakashi over, and the ball wobbled worryingly. Kakashi did Not shift on his feet, because he was a Shinobi, a Jonnin, and he was above such an obvious tell, but Naruto grinned mockingly like he saw right through Kakashi anyway (Just Like Minato-Sensei).

"Kakashi-Sensei? What the hell is going on?"


	3. Chapter 3

Obito, in recent weeks, had grown accustomed to weird shit happening. You kinda had to learn to just roll with it, after a Shinigami kidnaps you and replaces half of your body with weird living plant monster, all the while waxing about taking over the world. Even in his line of work (with all its assassination and covert operations between nations that pretended to be at peace), that was a little too much to handle in a logical manner.

Despite his exposure to a wide variety of strange incidents, he still appreciated making sense of his surroundings. Therefore, no one could blame Obito when his first reaction was to ask Madara about the foreign presence that appeared in the back of his mind.

That idea was immediately scraped, however, as it involved willingly talking to _Uchiha Madara. Fuck That._

He was grateful for the save and all, but Obito wasn’t oblivious, regardless of others’ opinions. One didn’t survive in this field by being oblivious. He knew Madara had to want something in return, and he didn't want to interact with the Shinigami more than he had to. Every conversation with him felt like a deal with the devil.

In the end, he simply prodded the presence curiously. Unfortunately for him, the foreign chakra wasn’t quite willing to let him do much. Every time his consciousness reached out to it, a jolt ran through his entire body. _Unfortunately for the presence_ , the shock wasn’t much of a deterrent, given the horrendously painful handful of months he'd had thus far. Boredom was a powerful motivator, and, with nothing better to do, he poked the metaphorical bear with a stick until he finally got a response.

"Hn," a voice grunted. He tensed as much as he could, short spark of triumph gone. That was a familiar sound. Oddly, startlingly familiar, though he couldn't tell from who. Or when. Or even where. It was _definitely_ from before the disaster at Kanabi Bridge, though, so it was very much a welcome sound, he decided. He relaxed as that realization passed.

Obito squinted through the darkness of the cave, seeking out the speaker. He knew he probably wouldn't see anything--it was too dark in the cave--but it was worth a shot. He knew better than to make noise and draw attention to himself and whoever the voice was when Zetsu could be anywhere, but he still looked. He looked and looked--listened and listened, then looked again--but there was nothing. Nothing, that is, beyond the static in his brain.

Obito sighed, resigning himself to the probability that he had finally caught Madara’s crazy.

\--

It was hours, he thought, before the presence made any noise again. Perhaps it wasn't. He was never really that good at telling time, and he was sure that so much of it (he was at least sure there had been a lot) in a sunless cave did nothing to help him improve. Stupid Bakashi could glance at the sun or stars and instantly tell the time to the _minute_ , but— 

Obito paused. _But it hurts to think of Bakashi right now_. It hurt because no one was coming for him, and it hurt that he knew they wouldn't. He knew his thoughts weren’t fair. They thought he was dead. There was a reason for their actions. 

_But it still hurt._

(Some angry part of himself whispered that they should’ve made sure—should’ve collected his body, or at least his ashes. Wasn't he at least worth a proper burial?) 

(The rest of him knew such actions would’ve been irrational. After all, they were at war.) 

( _Minato-Sensei can use his hiraishin, though. They should’ve at least tried_ , Obito thought, even though he knew that they couldn't. No logical shinobi would spare manpower on a body retrieval during war, especially not the Hokage and especially not on the body of a perfectly unremarkable Uchiha. That's probably the only reason that they haven't checked--haven’t bothered. These days, though, he's having trouble caring about the Hokage's orders. He had hoped that someone cared enough to come looking anyway.) 

(Some loyal 'shinobi of Konoha' he was.)

The time elapsed had definitely been more than a few minutes, though, and not enough time had passed to lull him into unconsciousness, so it probably hadn't been days. Hours sounded accurate enough.

The presence had spent the passing time building up. At one point, it grew so large that Obito gasped at the painful headache it gave him, but it had since, for the most part, settled. It felt unbalanced still and left a dull ache in Obito's brain that he just added to his growing list of chronic pains. The presence had also built up a sort of barrier around itself within his brain. Obito felt the pull of chakra into himself, slivers at a time, from somewhere in the cave. The chakra felt old, dark, and determined. The thought that it now reside somewhere inside him scared Obito a little. 

Obito had spent that same time thinking about the presence and (what he had to assume was) it’s voice because he had nothing better to do. He had stopped bothering it a while back, after it took full control of his body in retaliation for his constant poking. When it had released him, he had felt like his entire being was dipped in an undying flame. The only sounds he had been able to make were whimpers of pain similar to those he had made right after he had woken up. When the pain had finally passed, he had spent what felt like forever shaking and dry-heaving in abject horror.

He had already lost enough control of himself. His loyalty was demanded by his clan and determined by his village. Zetsu had half of his body. He owed a life debt to Uchiha Madara, of all people. His heart—and his eye—was somewhere back with his team. Now, even his mind wasn't his own. 

(Before the presence, there had been occasional whispered thoughts that sounded eerily like Madara's and not his own. Since the arrival of the presence, his head had felt clearer than it had in months. He had the impression that, had he not lost parts of his mind to the presence, he might have lost them to Madara.) 

(He's not sure which is worse, yet, but his money was on the latter.) 

"Hn," the voice grunted again the next time it spoke up. Obito _snarled_. He has never been very patient or even-tempered and going crazy via solitary confinement had not fixed either of those issues. 

(His conversations with Zetsu and Madara don’t count as human interaction. Obviously.) 

Who even are you?" Obito grumbled (or, rather, whined). He was going to cross his arms before he remembered that he couldn’t feel one of his arms, let alone move it, as it was currently being rebuilt out of the previously-mentioned weird alien plant matter. He settled for clenching his fist instead.

"Hn," the voice answers, sounding irritated. He could only tell because he had finally managed to place the familiarity of the voice: it sounded like an Uchiha. It was easy to tell, when he spent his whole damn life around people who made the same monosyllabic noises of the mockingly dubbed “Uchiha Clan Secret Dialect”. Contrary to popular theory, he was, in fact, an Uchiha; therefore, he knew that particular noise was the clan’s “you don't deserve an answer to such an idiotic question” grunt. It was one he was _especially_ familiar with. 

Why he was hallucinating—or whatever this is, but his running theory was that he was having a hallucination—an Uchiha’s voice, of all things, eluded him. It was better than nothing, he supposed. 

The voice doesn’t speak again for what could’ve been a few minutes or several hours. Even if it had spoken, he wouldn’t have expected it to make more than another grunting sound. Thus, Obito was quite shocked when the voice spoke the next time. 

"...Sasuke," the voice claimed eventually. Obito paused for a second, blinking at the unexpected answer, before giving a slow, hesitant nod and mouthing the name of what might as well be his only friend, imaginary or not, in this Amatarasu-forsaken, prison-like cave.

Obito was curious, though. He initially held back his urge to question the presence on its name, not wanting to push his luck, but that style of speaking was just too familiar to resist. "Uchiha?" Obito asked.

"...hn," Sasuke grunted. That wasn't a yes or a no. Mostly, it sounded like “none of your business”.

(Obito had to wonder if the “Uchiha Secret Dialect” was all a scam—if none of them really understood each other and were all just too stubborn to admit it. In that case, they probably all guessed at what the sounds meant. The saddest piece of it all is that it wouldn't surprise Obito at all.)

"Fine. Be that way," Obito muttered, holding his breathe to listen for Madara's breathing. Fortunately, the man was still asleep it seemed. Steadily, Obito introduced himself. "I'm Obito. _Uchiha_ Obito." he whispered, pointedly adding his last name.

He was sure he had messed up somehow, when Sasuke's corner in Obito's mind grew cold at the introduction. Obito, somewhat disappointed, shivered at the coldness radiating off of the foreign chakra inside of him. 

When Sasuke didn’t speak after his introduction, Obito decided to attempt to break the silence himself. "Where are you?" Obito whispered.

Sasuke, as was the case throughout much of their conversation, didn’t say anything for several seconds (around 74. Obito tried to count them out, this time). 

"...inside your head, I think. I don't seem to have a separate body," Sasuke stated, annoyance clearer than before. 

Obito hummed in acknowledgement. He didn't really trust this “Sasuke”, but trust wasn't something he had much of inside this cave. He was scared to trust (scared to trust the wrong person, scared he wouldn’t even know, scared to make any connections without _his team_ ) and outright terrified of the presence. Obito was an optimist, though. 

Maybe this might turn out well for him in the end. Sasuke, for his part, seemed to retreat back into his corner again, and Obito frowned, but didn't say anything or try to stop him. 

For a probable Uchiha, he had spoken plenty in one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry this one's a bit late, I've been kinda busy and, admittedly, forgot. Anyway, here's Sasuke and Obito! Dumb Old Man is asleep by design not by luck, and Sasuke's an asshole because he's fresh back from a war that was, like, 70% Obito's fault. 
> 
> Also, I've got a beta now, so that's neat! Extra thanks to Ayyyy! ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimelover/pseuds/Ayyyy )

**Author's Note:**

> So, Yes, Rin does have a Kekkei-Genkai. Don't worry about it. Sakura is a smart cookie and is adding all the pieces up in her thoughts, and does not like the picture it's painting. Also, Sakura seems a little off emotionally here, but, to be fair, she's a little out if it at the moment.
> 
> Also, I made a Naruto Blog, @Tora-The-Cat , if you wanna drop in. I take questions, prompts, and whatever else. Warning for Hiruzen and Rasa bashing because I hate them both (also Danzo and Hanzo, duh, but no one cares about those fuckers).
> 
> (Prev. Notes: ok so yes, Tenzo Is the same age as Kakashi, but he's also a pod baby, so he's gonna be a bit childish for a bit. Obito is bitter already, Rin is ready to Go at all times if she's gotta, and Kakashi hasn't totally thrown the rule-book out. First chapter's a little short, but I'm tired so fuck it. happy 3:42 am guys, have another shitty time travel plot bunny.
> 
> Make a few things clear: there will be no smut here, ever, at all. It's mostly just gonna be cute puppy love, because they're child soiders with the emotional range of teaspoons and can't really handle Big Kid relationships on top of all their other shit. Also I'm just kinda shit at romance, so take it or leave it I guess. Apparently I'm the only one providing Yamato/Rin At All, which is kinda offensive I think, so you guys might be a little stuck with me, so sorry. Have a nice day and all!
> 
> Feedback is always appriciated!)


End file.
